To Top or be Topped?
by tsukiko94
Summary: Axel is sitting at home, mentally debating a few things, while waiting for Roxas to arrive. LEMON. Warnings, and author's note inside! AkuRoku


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would not be suitable for children, and it would have pornographic cut scenes. XD

**WARNING!!: THIS STORY CONTAINS yaoi! Yaoi means that there is boy on boy action~ and LEMON means that this action is hot, sweaty male smex!**

A/N: This is my first lemon scene, let alone my first yaoi story. I would love to have constructive criticism on how I can improve my writing. I apologize if there are any errors, I don't have a beta, so I have to depend on spellcheck. I hope you enjoy my AkuRoku one shot!

To top, or be topped?

To fuck, or be fucked?

Those were the questions Axel was considering, while waiting in the couch, mindlessly channel surfing, waiting for Roxas to get home from work.

'…hmm…should I let him be top this time? He is rather sexy when he's being all dominating...But having him underneath me, panting and mewling my name. His fingernails clawing my back, feeling his tight channel clenching around me as he comes, watching his face clouded with lust, and bliss…it's intoxicating.'

Axel was brought out of his thoughts when his member throbbed, demanding to be sated. He looks down, and noticed the rather sizeable bulge in his jeans.

'Shit, I'm as hard as a fucking rock.'

Pressing the heel of his hand against his erection, causing himself to throw his head back and hiss at the feeling. 'WHERE is HE????' His eyes darted to the clock. 'Thank god, he should be home any minute now…'

The redheads' ears perked up at the sound of footsteps in the hall. They stopped in front of the door, and the opening of the door caused him so sit up abruptly.

"Axel? I'm home." With a devilish grin, Axel went to greet his lover.

He took one look at the blonde, who was cursing while trying to get his shoes off, and made his decision. Roxas looked up at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall.

"You would not believe the people I had to deal with…" he trailed off once he saw the look in the other's eyes.

"Axel?" he questioned, not sure if he should be worried or not.

Well, that was his last coherent thought as his boyfriend pounced, attacking the blonde's lips with his own.

Axel pinned his smaller lover onto the wall, while he ravaged his mouth with his tongue, mapping out the familiar territory. The pyro broke the kiss first to let Roxas breath while he attacked his neck.

"I'm…so topping…tonight." Axel murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Roxas, who was focusing on breathing; and the feelings Axel was invoking in him, didn't hear the mumbled declaration.

His breath was stolen though, as Axel smashed their lips together, teeth clacking, as he lifted his lover up, and had the startled blonde lift wrap his legs around his waist. He then turned, and walked towards their bedroom, all without breaking their kiss.

Once they got into the room, Axel let Roxas go slowly, making him slide down his body, making them both moan at the friction. The blonde looked up at his lust dazed lover, giving him a seductive look, and then sauntered over to the bed, feeling the red head's eyes on his ass. After he got himself situated comfortably, he crooked his finger, motioning for his lover to come closer.

Well, you don't need to tell Axel twice. The next thing Roxas knew, he was being pressed into the mattress, with Axel tasting his lips. They continued to kiss, their tongues sliding together, and intertwining.

Clothes proved themselves to be in the way, and too constricting, and were shed, being thrown carelessly thrown on the floor.

Skin slid across skin in an addictive dance, leaving both participants gasping for air, into their kiss. Roxas broke away, "Please…more." He pleaded breathlessly. In response, two fingers were put up to his mouth. "Suck." The husky voice ordered, making him shiver, and obey.

Axel moaned at the feeling of Roxas suck, and lick his fingers, imagining him doing that to another part of his anatomy.

Struggling with control, he pulled his fingers out of the oh-so-talented blondes' mouth. Leaning down to engage his lover in a passionate battle of lips, and tongue, the redhead teasingly trailed his fingers down the hot body beneath him, to move in slow circles around his entrance.

The bucking of slim impatient hips, made him chuckle, and Roxas to gasp, his back arching as a teasing finger began to penetrate him.

As he became used to the familiar sensation, the finger inside of him moved around, before being joined by a second finger. The digits moving around, massaging that sensitive gland that caused him to see stars. Once Axel deemed him stretched enough, the fingers withdrew, causing Roxas to whimper in need, as his hips moved, trying to follow the retreating appendages. He wasn't kept waiting for long, and both of them moaned out in satisfaction as Axel seated himself inside Roxas in one hard thrust.

Axel waited until his blonde started to move his hips, needing more, before he began to pull out, only to slam back in, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on.

"AH! Axel!" Roxas half shrieked, arching his back even more, wanting more of that feeling on blinding pleasure.

The fiery redhead started a slow steady rhythm that made Roxas writhe and whimper. "A-ah-xel! Please?!" he begged. Axel kept with his steady rhythm for a few more thrusts, before acquiescing.

With each thrust stimulating his prostate, it wasn't long before the blonde's body suddenly tightened, and he screamed out his release, "AXEL!"

Feeling the hot, slick passage clamp down on his cock, Axel followed his lover over the edge of bliss.

Axel came off his high, looking at the boy beneath him. "Roxas," he breathed, leaning down to kiss him.

Only to be stopped a few seconds later by Roxas pushing at his shoulders.

"Get off, you're squishing me!"

The accused "squisher", propped himself up on his arms above his smaller lover and asked, in a teasing, faux hurt tone, "Are you calling me fat?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "If it will get you off of me, then yes." With a wounded sigh Axel rolled off of his lover, and watched in displeasure as Roxas got out of bed, only wincing slightly, to head towards the bathroom.

Hypnotized by the sight of the blonde's ass, Axel forgot to ask where the boy thought he was going, as they were clearly not done yet, until the bathroom door closed blocking his view. Of course, this lead him to whimper like a kicked puppy, at the fact that his lover "abandoned" him.

Sitting up Axel questioned, "What are you doing?" From inside the bathroom Roxas' voice came through the closed door, "I'm taking a shower…duh."

Naturally the redhead pouted, until his mind came up with a devious plan. 'BWAHAHAHA!!! THAT ASS IS MINE!!!'

He waited until he heard his blonde step into the shower, and turn on the water before slipping into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. (AN: NO PEEKING! XD)

Roxas' squawk of surprise and futile protests were quickly subdued. After that the only sounds from the shower, were of the water, and the moans its' occupants let out.

Fin


End file.
